


I Now Pronounce You...

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Wendy gets roped into some Mabel wedding weirdness.





	I Now Pronounce You...

“Come on, Dipper! You didn’t think it was creepy when we were 5!”

 

Mabel, clad in a “Just Married” sweater and carrying a bouquet, fruitlessly tried talking her brother into playing wedding with her.

 

“Not happening. Go ask Soos. He’s always up for weird games. Or have you forgotten last weeks invention of Dachshund Rugby?”

 

Mabel huffed at him, sulking out the door. Where she bumped into…

 

“Whoa, slow down there. What’s the hurry?”

 

Wendy.

 

“Hey, Wendy. Dipper is just being a fuddy-duddy. He says siblings pretend marrying is ‘Weird’ and ‘Sounds like a bad cartoon fanfic’. He’s denying me proper practice is what he’s doing.”

 

Wendy, accustomed to Mabel’s particular brand of oddness, decided to roll with it. She needed an excuse to kill time that didn’t involve working.

 

“If it’s practice you need, I’m not doing anything.”

 

Mabel’s face lit up.

 

“Really!? Oh, thanks Wendy!”

 

Wendy found herself drug by the hand to the back of the Shack.

 

“Folding chairs. Cardboard alter. Painted on carpet. You don’t phone it in, Mabel.”

 

She nodded, pointing at the alter.

 

“Go up there and push play on the boombox.”

 

Wendy did as instructed, taking her pretend spot and pressing play.

 

“This is kinda fun.”

 

Wendy tapped her foot as the typical ‘Here comes the bride’ jingle played.

 

“I mean, who thinks up stuff…like…uh…”

 

Marching down her pretend carpet, Mabel’s typical adorableness seemed magnified by about 10. Maybe it was the atmosphere. To her surprise, Wendy felt her face start to turn red.

 

_Whoa. That’s not supposed to happen._

Mabel stepped onto a step stool, putting her eye level with Wendy. And right on cue…

 

“Dearly beloved…”

 

Mabel’s voiced started playing on the boombox.

 

“We are gather here to join Mabel and…”

 

Mabel gestured at Wendy as the tape went silent.

 

“Oh. Um, Wendy.”

 

And once again, it started back right on time. That was a little spooky.

 

“In happy matrimony.”

 

As the tape droned on, Wendy actually felt butterflies in her stomach.

 

_Chill. It’s just a little pretend game. Quit acting like you’ve got a…oh, you can’t be serious. I don’t have…_

“You may now kiss the bride.”

 

Wendy was snapped from her own mind, finding a giddy Mabel waiting on her.

 

“It’s cool, Mabel. You don’t have to kiss me if-”

 

Wendy was cut off when her brace-faced pretend bride leaned in, stealing an immature kiss from her. 

 

“And scene. That was perfect! Thanks, Wendy. I’m gonna go brag to Dipper about actually getting a smooch from you.”

 

She hopped off the stool, running off and leaving a bewildered Wendy standing there.

 

“…Crap. I think I have a crush on a 12 year old girl.”


End file.
